With increasing development of scientific technologies, multimedia products and computers become essential in our daily lives. In the computer systems, input devices play important roles for communicating the computer and the user. The common input devices of the computer systems include for example mice, keyboards or trackballs. Among these input devices, mice are the most prevailing because they are very easy-to-use. When a mouse is held on the palm of a user's hand, the user may move the mouse to control movement of the cursor shown on the computer screen. In addition, by operating the click buttons of the mouse device, the user may select a desired item on the function menu of the browsing frame or execute a corresponding function.
Recently, a variety of mice with diverse functions have been introduced into the market. For example, 3D or 4D wheel mice have scroll wheels. The uses of wireless mice do not need additional connecting wires. In addition, ergonomic mice are designed according to the shapes of human's palms.
Due to the portability, notebook computers become essential components for the businessmen when they travel to other places or take part in meetings. For example, when the user takes part in a meeting, the user could operate the touch pad of the notebook computer to control the notebook computer in replace of the mouse. For most users, since the touch pad is not easy-to-use, they prefer and get use to using the mouse. Under this circumstance, the user needs to simultaneously carry the notebook computer and the mouse to take part in the meeting. If the mouse is placed on the surface of the notebook computer, the mouse will slide on the notebook computer or drop off the notebook computer. In other words, it is troublesome to simultaneously carry such a mouse with the notebook computer.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a portable mouse so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.